The Writer
by Hidden Dagger
Summary: AU Aqua was a lonely child with no friends. So she made one. Literally. But then she moved away and eventually forgot about him after she made real friends. Years later, one of her younger sisters disappears and she meets a man who seems familiar to her but she cannot figure out if she knew him from somewhere. He says he can help her find her sister but can he really? Editing.
1. Prolouge

The sky was clear as possible. There wasn't a cloud to be seen. The sun was shining bright and the air was the perfect temperature. Not cold but not to hot either.

Many kids were playing in the school play ground and chasing each other in the field.

But it was, dark, cold, storming and deserted in the eyes of a ten year old girl who sat against the fence surrounding the school grounds.

She had her chin on her knees and a blank look on her face.

She spent all the recesses since the second week of Kindergarten like this. No one even thought to approach her. They didn't even realize she was even there anymore after so many years.

The first week of Kindergarten had been horrible for her. Every kid in her class had teased, bullied and ignored her just because she had blue hair.

She had given up on trying to find friends and to be accepted by her peers after that week. Most wouldn't have given up so easily but she knew she would never be accepted by the kids at her school

Ever since then she just sat at the back of the class rooms and tried her best to not be called on by the teachers. That had also been when she had started sitting this spot.

She never told her parents about her school. She just put on a mask and said that everything was great. They never even questioned it when she never brought any friends home or even mentioned having any.

She did want a friend. It was her dearest wish. She wanted some one her age who would accept her, even though she had blue hair.

She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, a boy her age was standing in front of her, smiling at her.

"Hi! My name's Ventus! But call me Ven!" He said cheerfully. He had spiky golden blond hair that reached a bit past his ears at the sides and just above his shoulders at the back. His bangs pointed to the right.

"My name's Aqua." She replied back with a smile. It was her first real smile in a long time.

"Do you want to be friends?" He asked putting his hands on his knees

She nodded. "I'd love that!" She said happily in response.

And that was the start of Aqua's first friendship.

Though it's shame that Ventus was only imaginary.

* * *

Ventus starred over Aqua's shoulder as she typed her story. He was really enjoying it, but that was because Aqua wanted him to like it. Though if he was real he probably would have liked it anyway.

Aqua stopped typing without warning.

"Why'd you stop typing?" Ventus asked in concern.

Aqua sighed, hiding her shock over the fact that Ventus had done something she hadn't willed him to do. He had been doing that a lot lately. Aqua had guessed that her subconscious had started to control him now.

"No one would like this story." She said, moving the cruiser over to the X. She hadn't saved the word document at all despite having worked on it for a few days now.

He placed his right hand on the hand of her's that was on the touch pad of her lap top and she could have sworn she actually felt it."Aqua. There will have to be someone, other then me, who will enjoy this story too. It's a really great story. You can take all the time you want but please, please, finish it!"

Aqua smiled a little bit.

Ventus slowly removed his hand from hers.

"I think I will continue it." She said, her smile getting a little bigger.

Ventus smiled too.

"But after I get something to eat." She added before getting off her chair.

She went over to her door and opened it. She looked back at Ventus.

"You coming Ven?" She asked.

Ventus surprisingly shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here. Your parents don't know I'm here remember. They might get the wrong idea."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She said before walking out the door.

It saddened her a bit that she had him not know that he wasn't even real. She had given him memories of a life and always constantly added more. She had too or it wouldn't seem as real as it seemed.

* * *

"So we're moving?" Aqua asked surprised.

Her parents nodded.

"We don't have enough room anymore so we need a bigger place." Her mother said putting her hands to her stomach area.

Aqua knew what they were telling her. She was going to have a sibling.

Ventus was sitting next to her on the couch. Aqua had given him memories of coming up stairs after a few minutes because he was bored and arriving just in time to see Aqua's parents leading her to the living room. He was then noticed and Aqua explained that he was her best friend. They had then all sat down of the couches.

But in reality she was just imagining him there, like she did with him always.

He flashed a comforting smile in her direction, also knowing what her parents were meaning. But Aqua didn't see it because she wasn't expecting him too.

* * *

"Our time together seemed so short." Ventus said giving her one last hug. She swore, like so many times before, that she actually felt his arms around her and his breath on her neck. But she knew it was impossible.

She truly wanted to bring him with her but she knew that in the new town she would have a chance for new friends. She had heard that a lot of the kids at the school she would be going to had crazy hair so she wouldn't stick out to much.

He let go of her and gave her a sad smile.

"Bye Aqua. I can't wait till the day we meet again." He said sadly.

"Bye Ven." She said before turning around and stepping into the back seat of her parents car.

Her parents had been too busy talking to notice what she had been doing.

She closed the car door and sat down and buckled herself in.

She glanced out the car window and saw that Ventus was still there but he wasn't looking at her. She willed him to disappear.

Before he disappeared for the final time, though Aqua didn't hear despite her normally hearing every thing he said, he mumbled. "I'll pretend I'm going home and my existence isn't ending."

As the car drove away from the house, and eventually the town, Aqua thought of all the good times she had with Ventus.

'No matter how much I want to see you again I won't bring you back unless I truly need you' She thought finally.

She didn't need him. She was accepted by everyone at her new school and she gained many, many friends.

She continued to work on her story and eventually published it. A lot of people loved it so she wrote more and each time more and more people loved them.

Over the next years of school, she pretty much forgot that she used to be hated at he old school. It didn't bother her so she buried the memories deep. And some of the memories buried were her memories of Ventus so she forgot about him.

It wasn't until she had finished school that something jogged some of her memories.


	2. Chapter 1

It had started out as a normal day. It really did.

Aqua, now twenty-one, had gotten up at her normal wake up time, which was 9:30.

She had gotten ready for the day and then went down to the kitchen where her roommate and best friend, Naminé was already in the kitchen.

Naminé was three years younger then her and had just finished high school the previous year. Naminé had amnesia. She couldn't remember anything and never regained any memories, which had baffled doctors to no end. Most people with amnesia regained some memories over time but that wasn't the case with Naminé.

Even stranger, the police couldn't find out who she truly was. She wasn't in their any of their systems and no one matching her description had been reported missing.

It was like she appeared out of thin air.

Naminé chose her current name. She got it from the Japanese word for _wave_ and the French word that meant _to be born_ or just _born. _The ending of her name could also mean _sound._

But other then that Naminé was a completely normal person.

She was currently sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea like every morning. She was in her normal white dress with a equally white jacket over top. Her past shoulder length pale blond hair was in it's usual braid.

Like always she was drawing in one of her many sketch books, most likely a draft for something in the graphic novel she was currently working on.

Said comic was based on one of Aqua's books. Her second one actually.

Naminé had drawn something for everyone of Aqua's writings. Whether it was just the cover, little doodles, drawings of the characters or whole graphic novel series. Every once in a while, Aqua had a story idea that she wanted to have just as a graphic novel and of course Naminé was happy to draw those too.

Well, to be truthful, Naminé hadn't drawn anything for Aqua's first story, her first novel. The reason for it was that Aqua didn't want anything to be drawn for it. She never gave a reason though. Maybe it's because she didn't know the reason herself.

She was one of the best artists that Aqua had ever seen the works of. And the fact that she was able to draw pretty fast while still drawing great made it more amazing.

Aqua got herself a cup of tea, but a different kind then Naminé, and sat in the chair across from her friend.

"So what are you drawing?" Aqua asked before taking a sip out of her cup. The pleasant and warm taste of the tea was something she looked forward to every morning.

Naminé stopped drawing and looked up at her.

"For once, I can not show you."

Rather then question her, she let it slide.

Naminé went back to drawing, using right arm to hid the picture from Aqua's view.

Aqua was about to take another sip of her tea when the phone rang.

She put her cup down and walked over to where she had left the phone last night after her phone call to her friend Terra.

She saw from the call display that it was her parents calling her.

She picked up the phone and answered it. And with that action she sealed her fate.

"Hello?" Aqua asked into the phone.

"Aqua, I've got some terrible news." Came the upset reply from her mother.

"What's wrong?!"

The reply didn't come quickly but when it did it was said slowly.

"Kairi has disappeared. No one can find any sign of her anywhere. It's like she disappeared into thin air."

Aqua almost dropped the phone at those words.

"I know this will be hard for you to take in. The police are trying all they can to find her but they say with such little evidence the chances are slim. "

Her mother went on to tell her that her other sister, who was Kairi's fraternal twin sister, Xion needed to be sent away from all this and asked if Aqua would take her in.

Of course Aqua said yes.

Then her mother said that a family friend would drive her there and that she would probably arrive sometime late next day.

After a bit more talking and exchanges of hope for Kairi's safe return, Aqua's mother ended the call.

Aqua put the phone down and wiped away the tears.

She cared deeply for Kairi and Xion. She remember clearly the day she first met them. It was in the hospital after they were born.

She found it strange that she really didn't remember much of her life before moving to the new town where she completed her school years before moving to this town.

She slowly made her way to the front door. She need to clear her mind.

When she passed through the kitchen, Naminé looked up and asked her who was one the phone. Aqua stopped walking for a short time to tell Naminé that it had been her mother and that she was going for a very long walk but not telling her the reason for her mother calling.

She then countinued her way to the front door.

When she got their she put on a jacket despite the fact that it was the middle of summer. She then grabbed her bag, which contained things she would probably need for today.

She took a quick look to see if everything was there. Everything was there, which was good.

She then put on a pair of shoes.

Before leaving she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her natural blue hair was cut short, a bit too short for her liking but she didn't care that much.

She then opened the door and stepped out onto the porch and the warm air.

She looked at the world in front of her.

Children were drawing on the sidewalk and paying their yards, and most adults were either relaxing in the front yard and watching their kids or mowing their lawns.

Their were a few people riding their bikes and some walking on the sidewalks with no apparent destination.

Aqua could her one of the people walking on the sidewalk, a man about her age, maybe a little bit older, with black hair that reached just above his shoulders, complaining to himself about a stupid brother and a stupid cousin.

She went in the opposite direction of said man.

She wandered around town for the whole day and didn't speak to anyone at all, even if they tried to talk to her.

It wasn't until nightfall that she decided to go home.

She walked along a random street.

Her only source of light was coming from the streetlights.

She was about to walk past a alleyway.

"Hey you! Blue haired chick!" Some one called from behind her.

She stopped quickly debated whether or not she should turn around and see who that was.

She decided she would turn around. If it was some creep or someone who tried to attack her, she could easily get away. She was stronger and faster then she looked.

It was someone her age. He was leaning against the streetlight nearest to her. She wondered how she missed him when she passed by.

Because of the light of the streetlight he was under, she could see that he had blond hair that was tied up in a high pony tail in the back with the hair at the sides of his head free. His bangs pointed to the right and also covered his right eye. His left eye appeared to be blue.

He appeared to be her height, meaning that he was a bit short for a man.

There was something really familiar about him but she couldn't think of a time she had met or seen anyone like him before tonight.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out alone at this hour. Night is when the creeps come out to find unsuspecting woman an-" He commented before Aqua cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"I know that already. And I was returning home." Aqua said, ready to turn around and continue her way home. This guy was probably one of the creeps. She could even see a dagger hanging off his belt. She didn't even know why she talked to him anyway.

"You shouldn't go that way." He said with a frown.

"Why?" She said in a fake curious tone.

His frown deepened. "There are at least two strange men in the alley way just in front of you, probably waiting for the first woman to walk by so they can drag her into the alley way an-" Aqua cut him off again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She said in a threatening tone.

He nodded quickly.

"I'm going to take your word into mind and forget that you're a stranger and probably a creep like those two men that may or may not be in the alley way." She said in a low tone. "But if you even dare jump me you'll be going to prison after you take a trip the the hospital!" She yelled.

An afraid look appeared on his face and he nodded quickly again.

So she walked forwards and away from the alley way, she could have sworn she heard more then one person mutter many curses.

She passed by the man and he gave her a small wave.

After she passed him he said something again.

"Just so you know I'm not a creep. I would never hurt any girl." Well maybe Larxene, but she deserves to be. "The only reason I'm out so late is because I can't see all these wonderful stars during the day." He said in a completely honest tone before looking up at the sky.

Aqua appeared to ignore him but in reality she was thinking over what he had just said.

She stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but what are you then? For some reason you seem to be more then a simple stargazer." She asked.

He smiled a little, but was sort of a sad smile/ "I'm just a older brother wondering what happened to his little sister who's been missing for way too long." He said before looking away from her. "I'm also the friend that was forgotten by his only friend." He said quietly, but Aqua still heard him.

He turned his head to look at her again. "Now get on home before those creeps get any ideas."

Aqua nodded, before turning around again and speed walking away.

For some reason his words saddened her.

Well he did kind of say that his sister was missing and that it had been a while since she disappeared.

This made Aqua hope that Kairi would be found soon and that she wouldn't be missing for a long time and especially not dead.

She didn't stop walking until she was home.

She unlocked the front door and stumbled in.

She made it as far as the couch of the living room before she passed out on said couch.


	3. Chapter 2

After Aqua was out if his sight, which was as soon as she'd turned the corner, the young man, Ventus, let out a depressed sigh.

"Good going idiot. That was the first time you've seen her face to face and the first time you've spoken to her in eleven years and the first time she's seen and spoke to you as a real person and you made her suspect that you're a creep." He muttered under his breath in the way his 'wonderful' cousin would have said it.

It was a good thing his obsession with stars had brought him out tonight or those creeps would have gotten her. Speaking of the creeps, two men stepped out of the darkness of the alley wall with demented looks on their faces. They both pulled out guns from somewhere and prepared them for shooting. They walked over to him and the closer they got, the closer his hand got to the dagger he had with him.

"Hey you Bastard!" One of the men said when they were standing right in front of him. He felt like saying a smart ass comment in return but he knew these men were people who shouldn't be messed with. "You cost us a woman! A pretty one at that! So now you're going to have to pay." The man said before a smirk appeared on his face and both men prepared to shoot him.

But he didn't care about the guns. He wasn't bullet proof but the chances that they'd have the time to shoot him were very slim. He finally grabbed the dagger. The men just laughed. "You think something like a dagger is going to save you? You're even more stupid then we thought!"

He just copied the smile that his 'wonderful' cousin often wore when he was about to do...well just about anything.

A flash of light surrounded his hand, the dagger and some of the area around it. The men let out yowls of shock. When the light cleared, a strange weapon was in his hand. He flipped it around in his hand so he was holding it backwards.

The men backed up in fear and surprise. "What witchcraft is that?!" One called out in shock.

"You must read to much, which surprises me. I won't expect people like you to read more then..." But the men had already dropped their guns and broke out into a run.

He rolled his eyes. "All I did was show it off and they start running away. Most don't run off that fast. Those two put up a tough exterior but really they're a bunch of wimps on the inside." He then let the weapon, that he called a Keyblade, fade away.

"I love having this power." He said in a happy tone. He didn't think that those two creeps would be hurting any woman, or anyone for that matter, for a long time.

His thoughts quickly turned from the creeps to Aqua. As he made his way back to the place he called home, he thought of how much she changed over the years. Though she never knew it, and she would never find out, he had been watching her off and on over the years. He was happy that she had done so well in life and in her writing and that she had gained many friends over the years, though he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of those friends, especially that Terra guy. The friend that intrigued him the most was her friend Naminé. He was pretty sure he knew who she really was and it pained him a little to think about it.

The extent of his powers were pretty good. Basically, anything he could imagine, he could create, and no one would be able to tell any difference, unless he let his imagination get the best of him. He could also make non-living things disappear from existence, even if he didn't create them in the first place, which could lead to terrible situations if used in the wrong. He could make living beings too that functioned just like normal humans, but he had only done it four times, because unlike the other things he created, it was impossible to erase them. All of those four created were based on the memories Aqua gave him but two of them he mostly created himself due to Aqua not thinking up much about them.

He knew that he hadn't been real. He knew the memories were fake. But he couldn't help but consider them real.

He wasn't quite sure how he came to be real. He had just woken up in a forest, outside the town Aqua moved to, a few years after Aqua had ended his existence. He had discovered soon after that the powers he now had.

Eventually, he made it to the rock in the forest that covered up the entrance to where he'd been living for the past few years. He willed the large rock to disappear and then stepped into a sizable hole underneath. He then willed the rock to appear again.

He walked down the tunnel that the hole was the start of until he reached a door. He looked at the time and tried to decide whether or not he should go in. He wasn't sure if the fight was still going on and he really didn't like getting into the fights. He finally decided to go in.

Surprisingly, silence met him as he walked in and shut the door behind him. 'They must have taken their fight outside.' He thought as he looked around and listened for sounds. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called out.

He heard the sound of someone coming. A few seconds later, a tried looking young man a bit taller then him appeared in the door way that led to the kitchen.

"Hello Ventus." The raven haired man said with a smirk gracing his tired face. His hair reached to almost his shoulders and spiked a bit. His eyes were a golden yellow that made many girls almost literally melt.

Ventus smiled in return. "Hello Vani, where are the 'Resident Dimwit' and the 'Smartass'?" He asked using nicknames instead of real names.

'Vani' rolled his eyes. "They're hiding from me. I spent all day looking for them and I couldn't find any sign of them them. I guess they're sleeping outside with the creeps tonight."

Ven let out a sigh. "They were so much better behaved before they started getting along. I hope nothing to bad happens to them." He then took out his pony-tail and let all of his hair flow free.

'Vani' agreed with him before saying that he was going to bed. They exchanged good nights before 'Vani' went to bed.

He knew that 'Vani' needed some sleep do to how out of character he was acting and the fact that he had gotten away with calling him Vani. Honestly, he preferred 'Vani', when he wasn't tired.

Vani's real name was Vanitas. He was one of the people he created based on the memories Aqua gave him. In those memories he was his cousin so he called him such. They had a weird relationship. They could be the best of friends one day then trying to kill each other the next, and that was only half of it. Vanitas had the power to create too, but to a much smaller extent. He could only create these mostly mindless creatures that he called Unversed. He loved being able to.

He lied down on the couch and grabbed a book off the coffee table. It was one of Aqua's books. He studied the cover like he had done so many times before.

"Stella...could it really be you?"

He put the book back down on the table and closed his eyes. An image of a young smiling blond haired girl that resembled him in many ways appeared in his mind. "It might just be you."

He opened his eyes again. "Something seemed wrong with Aqua. I need to find out just what happened and help her. It would also be the perfect opportunity to find out if Naminé is really Stella and find out what happened to her that day. But that's something for tomorrow."

He closed his eyes again and a few minutes later he was asleep.


End file.
